Love You Percabeth
by s u r v i v i n g Fire
Summary: Okay, first M rated fic so please no flames! Won't be continuing without reviews so... Please RER Read, Enjoy, Review! Lemmons, fighting, death all that good stuff. Featuring: Percabeth obviously Thalico, and mabye a few other couples!


Author's Note: Hey people! So, the reason I don't have real authour's notes is that I am using mobile device, so if you know how to create them on a mobile device, please tell me in the reviews! Other than that, hope you guys like! Please review!

WARNING: This rated M for lemons! [Obviously] So please no flames if you don't like this type of writing! But I do enjoy constructive criticism.

DISCLAMER: I do not own any characters, or PJATO mentioned in this story. All rights reserved to Rick Riordan, if that is his real name... ;3

Annabeth's POV:

As he pushed me against the wall I knew we were in trouble. I could fell him hardening and myself getting wet. "Oh gods, Percy." I said, feeling him bite my neck. He snickered and pulled away, looking at me. I stared at him playfully, telling him I was ready. No regrets, no worries. My mother would not interfere this time.

Somehow we made it to the bed as he laid on top of me, our movements getting touchier. I rolled us over and sat on top of him and put my lips tantalizingly close to his. "Do you love me?" I whispered, breathing in his air. He tried to kiss me but I pulled centimeters away. "Answer me. Do. You. Love. Me?" I teased, feeling him harden even more. "Yes." he croaked and I knew I had skills. I smiled as our intimate pars rubbed as we pulled closer, finally allowing him to kiss me. He kissed hard and I knew the next step was coming.

Slowly, he pulled my shirt off and I got goosebumps from him lightly rubbing my thigh. I pulled off his shirt next and giggled as he reached behind my back, unclasping my bra.

Next thing I knew, I was naked and he was staring at me as though I were a priceless gem. I smiled, hoping he would always look at me like that. He kissed me down my belly and I groaned as he licked my bellybutton. Since when has Percy been so good in bed?

He moaned as I pushed his head down, trying to get him to stop teasing. He got lower and lower until he ended at my clit. I groaned in pleasure as I felt his teeth tug on that sensitive nub. Then, unexpectedly he slid one finger in me and I groaned in pleasure. He smiled and slid in two more fingers. I groaned again in pure bliss as he slid in one more finger and began to thrust, in and out.

Once he was done toying he then grabbed my clit in his mouth and I shivered. He moaned and sucked. As he tugged at the sensitive nub I felt myself let go and suddenly I was yelling. "Ah Percy. I'm gonna..."

My orgasms ripped through me a sticky white juices poured out of me.

He came back up to my mouth and I saw him pull off his boxers. I was surprised to see how big he was. He smiled then blushed as he fumbled to the night stand. I ripped open the package and felt him shiver as I passed an XL condom onto his member.

I angled my hips with both legs wrapped around him and whispered tentively, "You ready?" He smiled and nodded as I waited for penetrations. My clit was rubbing his member and I was entoxicated by the size and feel.

I could feel him rubbing at my entrance and he whispered, "No regrets? Are you sure?" I kissed him hard and told him "I love you." He smiled back. "I love you too." he whispered and he rubbed closer inside my entrance.

Then he started to push in. I dug my nails into him, feeling pain and uncomfortableness. He looked down me in concern and I put on my best smile. "It's fine. The fist time always hurts a little." He nodded and held himself in me, waiting for the signal that I was ready.

I kissed him hard and he started thrusting in and out, slowly and clumsily at first but gaining momentum. I felt him go deeper and push me into the bed, in and out, harder and harder. Pain then pure bliss welled inside me as I felt us become one.

I was gripping his hair and whispering "More, more." and he smiled, pushing deeper. I screamed and felt my world being changed.

He moaned and I groaned as he slid faster and faster thrusting hard. I screamed his name, "Percy!" and he finally came, sticky juices pouring out.

XOXOXO

Percy's POV:

As I woke up, we were still tangled together. Both of us were still connected and I kissed her as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled and shuttered as I slowly removed my member from her, blushing. She smirked and kissed my again, which made me want more but I knew the gods were angry enough. I rubbed her thighs and sometime later we got out of bed.

We got in the shower together and I tried desperately not to look but it was too hard. As soon as I did I hardened again and I pulled her close, trying to enter that world of wonder I had found last night.

She smiled and lightly pulled away, trying to discourage me but turning me on even more. "Too risky." she whispered and I knew what she was talking about. But I was so desperately in love with this girl, that five minutes later I was back from the nightstand and pushing her against the wall of the shower.

She looked like she might burst if I held on any longer so I slowly injected. She flinched and I stopped. I didn't want to hurt her. She smiled and kissed me. "Go." she whispered and I started to thrust, feeling myself release and become more and more pushy.

I pushed and felt her skin tingle and her body contract around my member. Finally I pulled away, exhausted but still satisfied. She grinned and kissed me and I remember my head becoming as light as air and my thoughts wander to one thing again.

I pulled on my boxers and then my jeans as she got a new pair of panties on and her bra back. I tried not to look at her golden skin, beautiful blond hair and stormy gray eyes. Gods, I wanted more. But I had to control myself for Annabeth's sake. I didn't want her thinking of me as a perv or something. Finally we both sat on my bed with stupid goofy grins on our faces. I laughed and she laughed along until we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled and Chiron slowly walked in, in horse form. Annabeth and I stopped smiling and he cleared his throat awkwardly looking at the box of condoms left in the nightstand and then too me.

He looked as though he understood what had happened but was courteous enough to drop the matter. "Lessons started ten minutes ago." he said shortly and trotted out of the room, literally.

I looked to Annabeth and her face as still red but a smile appeared as we gazed at each other. I asked her the question on my mind,

"Together?"

"Always."

And with that we both walked out of my cabin, hand and hand.

A/N: So there you have it! Okay, please no flames in the reviews guys... But I do love constructive criticism! Also, I won't be continuing the story without at least 10 reviews so please do!


End file.
